


Sherlock Drabble

by Sherlockian



Series: Sherlock Oneshots [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crime Scene, Doctor Who References, Drabble, F/M, Murder, POV Female Character, Reader deducing, Reader-Insert, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock deducing, Sherlock is adorable, Sherlock testing you, sherlock drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian/pseuds/Sherlockian
Summary: You help Sherlock out with a case... although he obviously figured everything out long before you got there.





	Sherlock Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Not much of a story, just them at a crime scene and her deducing.  
> I imagine Sherlock would consider that hes flirting with her.

"Tell me what you deduce about the body."  
She opened her mouth to speak, looking down at the man sprawled out on the floor before looking back at Sherlock and changing her mind.  
"I know what you're doing." She stated.  
"Oh? Enlighten me."  
"You want me to show off so that you can figure out how good I really am."  
"Go on then. Show me."  
She stared at him for a moment before crouching beside the body and inspecting it. Picking up his hand, she looked at his ring finger and let a small smile grace her lips.  
"No ring." She stated, and Sherlock nodded.  
"And?" He asked, hoping that she had the train of thought as him, and that she wasn't just stating the obvious.  
"He has a tan line on his finger where a ring should be, so he's recently divorced, and has been abroad. There's not enough sun here to get a good tan."  
"Maybe his partners dead, or the ring was stolen?" He asked, of course already knowing the answer to every question that could possibly be posed, but still wanting to test her.  
"If she was dead he'd still be wearing it, because this man is sentimental, as can be seen by his jacket. The buttons have been sewn on many times, and the sleeves still have a fold mark from where they were once sewn to make the sleeves shorter, so he's had this a long time but doesn't want to get rid of it. Could have bought a new one if he'd wanted to, though - the watch on his wrist shows that he's well off. And if it had been stolen, why not take the watch too? The ring was removed recently, so he would've been wearing the watch at the time."  
"Good. He's sentimental, divorced, well off, and has been abroad. What else?"  
"Dirt under his fingernails. He looks well kept apart from that, so maybe he picked something up off the ground, although," she paused, checking his other hand and seeing that it too had dirt under the nails, "I don't know about you, but I don't pick things up with both hands." Checking the fingertips, she saw small scratches on most of them, and nodded to herself. "Yeah, he's been pulling up weeds. But when?" Dropping his hand, she moved down the body and pulled off one shoe, running a gloved finger around the inside of it, and then pulling it out again. "Dirt. People don't get dirt on the inside of their shoes unless their socks had soil on when they put on their shoes. So, it was this morning. He opened the door, probably for the postman, and saw some weeds growing outside the door. He stepped outside, pulled them up, then a few moments later he put on his shoes left for work."  
"Work?" Sherlock repeated.  
"His wrists have marks on from being rested against a keyboard all day, but there's no way it's from gaming, as most games use a mouse, and for those that don't you wouldn't be keeping your hands in the same position all day, every day, you'd be pressing different buttons. So, he works somewhere computer related, probably an office."  
Reaching into his pocket she pulled out a business card.  
"Adipose Indistries. There you have it. He's well off, been abroad, sentimental, recently divorced, lives somewhere with a front garden, works at Adipose Indistries, and died..." she checked her watch, "3 hours and 4 minutes ago."  
"How specific."  
"Yes, well, his watch is broken, so clearly it broke at the time he fell and died, giving us an exact time of death."  
"It could've broken earlier."  
"Doubtful, there's a small shard of glass on the floor under his hand, which fits in the broken watch perfectly. It broke as he fell."  
"Good."  
"Don't do that."  
"Do what?" He asked, surprised.  
"You're patronising me. I don't need your approval, I only explained it all for your little test, I knew excatly what had happened the moment I stepped onto the crime scene."  
He raised his eyebrows, amused, and stepped away to speak to the police, watching her as he did so.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you have any requests for Sherlock, Supernatural, Doctor Who, Arrowverse, Marvel, or anything else really (I've probably watched everything else anyway) then please don't hesitate to ask. I love writing requests.  
> Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it!


End file.
